It has to be You
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Drable untuk memeriahkan Event HunKai Sweet Couple


Hai,...

Akasuna no Akemi is back, ini aku bawa drable untuk HunKai/SeKai shipper :)

Akhirnya saya ikutan **Event HunKai Sweet Couple** juga, dan baru bisa publish sekarang.

saya suda berusaha keras untuk membuat ke-so sweet-an mereka tapi apa daya... saya hanya bisa membuat yang seperti ini.

**Title: It has to be You**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin

Main Pair: **HunKai**

Rated: Teen

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, Gaje, and many more.

"Mana?"

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya di depan dada seorang pria tampan. Jongin memainkan jari-jarinya, masih menunggu sesuatu yang akan di dapatkannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendengus pelan dan melipat tangannya di depan dada ketika melihat alis pria di hadapannya itu terpaut sempura.

"Jangan katakan kau lupa hari ulang tahunku. Jika tidak menyiapkan sesuatu apapun untukku, lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kemari, Sehunni?" sungutnya manja.

"Aigoo~ jadi kau mau kubawa ke taman ini karena kau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku? Kau tidak suka pergi denganku?"

"Astaga! Kenapa kau begitu sensitive Sehunnie? Siapa suruh kau membiasakanku dengan semua hal itu? sebelas tahun mengenalmu, setiap tahunnya aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu di setiap hari ulang tahunku. Ini tahun ke-15, apa pria yang katanya jenius ini mulai menghilangkan kebiasaan itu?"

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari mulut pria yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. Menyadari bahwa pria manis yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah kelemahan terbesarnya di hidup ini.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada hadiah untukku? Setahuku perusahaan _ahjussi_ belum bangkrut Sehunnie?"

"Yak Kim Jongin!" geram pria itu. Tangannya terangkat ingin menjitak kepala pria manis tersebut, tapi senyuman manja itu lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya. Tangannya melingkar di pundak itu, membawa Jongin berjalan berberapa langkah hingga berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku menyiapkannya sudah begitu lama. Semua barang-barang yang pernah kuberikan padamu selama ini, tak seberapa dengan apa yang akan kuberikan padamu sekarang. Kau tak bisa mendapatkan atau membelinya dimanapun. Dan aku tidak menerima sebuah penolakkan."

Jongin memainkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, seolah-olah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Lagi-lagi membuat pria di hadapannya tersenyum.

"_Jinchayo_? Aku akan lihat seberapa istimewanya sesuatu yang akan kau berikan padaku sekarang. Jika ternyata itu tidak istimewa menurutku, aku tak akan menerimanya."

"_Mwo?_ Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

Sedetik kemudia pria itu, Oh Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan lima langkah menjauh dari Jongin, membuat pria manis itu mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Yak Sehunnie, kau sedang melakukan apa?" tanyanya, kala mendapati Sehun terus memunggunginya. "Sehun," panggilnya lagi.

Sehun berbalik, seolah-olah mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di balik jaketnya. Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya mata Jongin membulat melihat pria itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik jaketnya dengan membentuk tanda hati. Sontak mulut Jongin menganga dan langsung tetawa lepas menyaksikan hal tersebut, tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya kalau pria itu akan melakukan hal itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?" protes Sehun. melangkahkan kakinya kasar, medekati Jongin yang masih tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya.

"_Ige mwoya_? Jadi ini yang Tuan Muda Oh katakan istimewa?"

"Aku memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu, Kim Jongin. Apa itu tidak istimewa? Berhenti tertawa!" geramnya.

Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan menuggunakan tangannya, berniat menghentikan tawa yang terus menggelitik perutnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membelinya dimana pun. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan itu dari pria maupun wanita mana pun." ujarnya percaya diri.

"Tapi banyak pria maupun wanita yang memberikan hatinya padaku," jawab Jongin ringan, membuat mulut Sehun mengaga. Shock dengan jawaban tak terduga dari pria manis itu.

"Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin kudengar darimu. Aku memberikan hatiku padamu dan kau malah menertawakannya? Aish! Aku benar-benar sudah gila melakukan semua ini." Gerutnya, namun Jongin memilih tetap diam, mendengarkan ocehan pria itu, membuat Sehun semakin geram.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kasar dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. "Aish! Aku benar-benar sudah gila."

"OH SEHUN!"

Panggilan keras itu membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "_WAE_?" sambarnya garang sembari membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian rahangnya yang tadinya mengeras kini tergantikan dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat tangan Jongin membentuk hati di atas kepalanya.

"_Nado saranghae, Sehunnie_."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_End_**


End file.
